Conventional dynamoelectric machines include a rotor having windings that conduct electrical current during operation of the machine. As the rotor rotates, rotating and stationary elements are used to conduct current to the rotor windings from a source external to the rotor. The rotating elements such as collector rings or commutators make contact with stationary brushes to conduct the current. These brushes are held in contact with the rotating elements by brush holders. The brush and commutator system can be subject to electrical current-related effects (e.g., brush selectivity/unequal current sharing between the parallel electrical paths through multiple brushes, sparking between the brush and collector ring or commutator, arcing between the brush and collector ring or commutator, flashover etc.) which may negatively impact performance of the dynamoelectric machine.